In An Instant
by Winny Foster
Summary: She was a mere 19 inches long, weighed the grand total of 6 lbs 8 ounces, and she owned his heart. Rogan post AYITL Logan's POV


**Summary:** She was a mere 19 inches long, weighed the grand total of 6 lbs 8 ounces, and she owned his heart. Rogan post AYITL Logan's POV

 **AN:** So another story just sort of came out while listening to Yirumas 'Time Forgets'. Music tends to trigger my muse and this is what came out. It's short, but hopefully you'll like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Eleven years after I started writing fanfic and I still don't own a thing… sad isn't it?

 **In An Instant**

He hadn't been old when he first realized that there were certain things his life would have to include regardless of how he felt about them. He was a Huntzberger. He would go to private schools, meet some proper children of good upbringing, and was not permitted, under any circumstances, to go _gallivanting_ down the streets with those _awful_ kids he had met at the local park. (He still quietly wondered if his parents realized that the kids at these private schools were far more rebellious than any neighborhood kids he'd ever met were.) Once he graduated high school he would go to Yale, he would write for the _Yale Daily News_ , graduate with a business and journalism degree, and then marry some socialite trophy wife before taking over the business and producing an heir. Nowhere in his childhood had he been told to fall in love and be happy, he had been told what was expected of him and what would happen if he didn't do said things. It was an inevitable fate he had accepted long before he truly understood what it entailed.

And then Rory Gilmore waltzed into his life and turned everything he knew inside out and upside down. She had blindsided him completely with her quick wit and ability to render him speechless. She had challenged him in a way he had never been challenged before and had made him re-evaluate several of his choices when it came to girls. Rory had taught him everything he never knew he wanted to know about love. Before her he had no real grasp of what it meant to truly love a woman, what it meant to have your own happiness so contingent on someone else, and how one person could affect everything in your life in one way or another. Before her he hadn't thought himself capable of loving someone that much; and after her he hadn't thought he'd ever be capable of loving someone that much again.

Until now.

The tiny human being currently asleep on his chest suddenly moved her head with a small uncontrolled jerk and he quickly steadied her with the palm of his hand. She was a mere 19 inches long, weighed the grand total of 6 lbs 8 ounces, and she owned his heart. One look at her and his chest had tightened with a love more intense than he had ever thought possible. One look and he knew that there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her. It had been instant. The moment he heard the first frail cry, emotion had washed over him like a freight train, making rare tears well up in his eyes as he held onto Rory for dare life. In that moment all the chaos from the months prior seemed insignificant and no-one could ever convince him that he had made the wrong decision that fateful night Rory had called him, her voice shaking with emotion as she told him that Mr. Toads wild ride to a New Hampshire Inn had only been the wild warm up. The true wild ride had only just begun and involved name changes for both of them, if he wanted to, that was. He had been utterly lost as she rambled and it wasn't until he asked about the name changes that he finally caught on to what she was trying to tell him.

" _Dad. I mean you don't have to be, but if you want to I don't expect the baby to call you Logan. That would just be weird, and father seems very outdated these days, so I imagine it would be dad."_

He had zoned out after that. She had kept on talking, but he hadn't heard a word she said. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of him and he only vaguely remembered sinking down into his office chair as the word dad echoed around in his head. He had come to expect the unexpected when it came to Rory, but that night she had truly caught him of guard and shaken him to the core. It wasn't until she had choked out a tearful " _You don't want it, do you?"_ that he had snapped out of it long enough to reassure her that she wouldn't be on her own. They'd figure it all out; together.

The following days had turned into one big blur as he had tried to figure out how to get out of his engagement and back to the states without getting fired and possibly disowned in the process. His relationship with his dad had greatly improved over the years, but causing a scandal, while simultaneously making a huge business deal fall through, was more than enough to make the entire Huntzberger clan fly off their handle. Not to mention the added bonus of Odette's angry family. The fights had been numerous in the following weeks and it wasn't until his dad had found him with glossy eyes while watching a video of Rory's first sonogram, the sound of the baby's quick heartbeat filling the quiet office, that he had finally seen his father's resolve start to crumble. The video had made it all so real. The little heart beating away wasn't just an abstract thought; it was a little life that he and Rory had created together. A life he was responsible for, that he wanted to be involved in, that he wanted to love.

A gentle knock on the door brought Logan out of his thoughts and he watched as his sister, Honor, quietly stepped into the room and approached him where he was sat reclined in one of the hospital chairs. Her face showed pure adoration as she grabbed a hold of one of his daughters' tiny hands and gently stroked her fingers. Knowing Honor was itching to hold her he carefully lifted the little pink bundle from his chest and into her new aunts loving embrace. Watching his friends and family fall in love with this little person he had helped create filled him with immeasurable pride and he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he watched his sister whisper sweet promises of eternal love to his little girl while wiping away the stray tear that she couldn't hold back.

Honor had always been team Rory. From the very beginning she had adored her, and when things went sour she had bluntly told him he was a god damn idiot for letting her walk out of his life. _"There aren't a lot of Rory's out there, Logan. Fix this while you still can, because if you think anyone else will ever measure up to her you're a fool."_ She had been right, of course, no one ever had; not until Rory herself came crashing back into his life. He had kept that information hidden from Honor until the day his dad had caught them eating dinner together, and once she found out she had connected the dots within seconds and promptly called him to lecture him about immense stupidity and not being deserving of second chances if he was going to waste them anyways. To her it was glaringly simple, and although he'd never admit it out loud, he often wished he had the guts to follow her advice and just say 'screw them all' and be with the one girl he had never managed to get over.

Her unwavering support when it came to Rory, and the fact that he knew, without a doubt, that Honor would always have his back when it truly mattered had meant that she had been the first to know about the pregnancy. He had called her on a whim one afternoon when he felt like the walls were falling in on him and he could no longer breathe under the mountain of legal papers that tied him to London; to Odette. There had been tears on both ends when he had choked out that he was going to be a dad and wanted nothing more than to get stateside so he could talk to Rory face to face and tell her all the things he should have told her years ago. There had been no lectures from Honor that day. She had comforted and listened, and later he found out that she had driven to Stars Hollow in the middle of the night to make sure Rory was alright and knew that there was nowhere else he would rather be than right there with her. He had never loved his sister more than he had at that moment when Rory had told him about the unexpected visit.

Shifting his eyes from his daughter and sister he glanced over to the bed where Rory was sleeping, a tired smile still clinging to her lips as her body recovered from the most impressive feat Logan had ever witnessed. There had been tears and yelling, and cries of how she couldn't do this, but she had. She had given birth to their daughter; she had brought a brand new life into this world and all he had done was hold her hand. Never in his life had he felt more helpless. The love and respect he felt for her had doubled in those long hours she had twisted in pain and tried desperately to get comfortable if even just for a few minutes. Her strength amazed him, plain and simple, and watching her had convinced him that if they could get through this, they could get through anything life threw at them.

Nine years ago he had dared to dream of a future with Rory, a future he had never dared to dream of before, one he never expected to have. When she said no the dream had shattered around him like fragments of broken glass, seemingly impossible to ever put back together, yet here he was, nearly a decade later, finally understanding the true beauty of a carefully put together mosaic or a intricate stained glass window. The pieces may never recreate what once was, but the final product might turn out just as beautiful, if not better.

 **AN:** Hope you liked this and feel the itch to hit that pretty little review button to let me know what you think!

Caroline


End file.
